


Kiss Me on the Doorstep

by Fallenangel87



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Interspecies, M/M, Older Peter, Secret Relationship, Teen Chris, Teen Peter, Werewolves/humans, kind of, younger Chris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter goes the extra distance, to get more kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss Me on the Doorstep

"Your dad is out, right?" Peter smiled, parking his car in front of Chris' house. "Yeah, he is." Chris grinned, pressing kisses along the werewolf's jaw. "I will walk you to the door." He told the blonde hunter. "Aww, are you going to protect me from all the things that go bump in the night?" He giggled as Peter growled playfully at him, flashing his eyes red for a brief moment. Peter got out and opened the door for his boyfriend, smiling brightly at him. "Such the gentleman." Chris grinned at him and got out of the car, Peter closing the door behind him. He took the blonde boy's hand, walking with him towards the door, stopping as they got to it. "I had a really good time tonight." Chris smiled, looking up at his boyfriend. "Good, I'm glad you did. I had a good time too." He leaned down, pressing a kiss to his lips, making the blonde smile. "Your dad is pulling into the street." He told him, hesitantly pulling away from the kiss. "I love you." Peter whispered and hurried to his car, speeding off. "I love you too." Chris whispered and walked back inside.


	2. Take Away Your Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is upset, so he texts Peter, he feels better.

Chris sighed, wiping his eyes as he laid in his bed; his ankle was hurting him, he had twisted it on the hunt his dad took him on. Gerard gave Kate and Chris tests, seeing how good of hunters they were. Chris always seemed to disappoint him, which disappointed the blonde. He felt awful about himself as he pulled his phone out and began sending a message to Peter.

I had another test today, dad took me and Kate out on a hunt. -CA

Peter was half asleep when he received the text, he was tired, but would never ignore a message from his blonde boyfriend. He frowned when he read it, knowing exactly what had happened. It was the same thing that happened every time.

Oh, really? How did it go, my love? -PH

Not good, I made a fool of myself. I got caught in the trap that they set, and I failed the test. Again. Kate laughed at me and dad said I was a disappointment. -CA

Well, that's because he is completely ridiculous. He is trying to turn you into a killing machine, and that's just not you. Never believe that you are a disappointment, darling. You are amazing. -PH

Thank you, Peter. So much. I'm off to bed now, I have school in the morning. I love you. -CA

I love you too, sweetheart. Sleep well. -PH

Peter smiled as he sat down his phone, thinking about trying to make Chris feel better. He decided he would buy himself really nice for his upcoming birthday.


	3. Happy Birthday, to a Special Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris gets his best birthday present first.

Chris sighed as he watched the clock, it had just turned over to midnight, he was officially sixteen years old. He had decided to just try to get some sleep, just then, a small box came flying through his open window. He quickly opened the box, reading the note.

'For the trophy of my life. I love you, happy birthday.'

Chris smiled at the note, knowing it was from Peter, he rolled his eyes at the cheesiness of it all. He gasped as he looked at the bracelet in the box; it was golden and had their initials engraved, along with the date they started dating. Chris knew this was going to be one of his best birthdays yet.


End file.
